


Sunlit Path

by Alantie



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alantie/pseuds/Alantie
Summary: An early morning for Cloud as he contemplates the path that takes him to where he can meet her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sunlit Path

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN 4/30/19

The early morning air was beginning to warm as the sun moved slowly higher above the mountain range at first a thin sliver of gold peeking over, slowly growing into a crescent. It wouldn't be long before it was fully up, and then he would be on the road again. Despite the warmth of his blankets and desire to slip back into dreams, the soft cajoling whisper in his ear had roused him with promises of things better than mere dreams. He'd left the inn quietly and crossed the still town square to the little café where several early risers were already at their breakfasts.

Cloud opted to sit outside despite the still cool air, preferring the more deserted patio area where he could work towards wakefulness in peace and relative quiet. He ate lightly, more interested in the coffee in hopes that it would prod his brain quicker towards wakefulness. His gaze lingered on his motorcycle waiting for him at the edge of the road. It was pointed toward the path he would travel; a winding road he'd followed so often now he could chart its course in his mind's eye. He sighed, taking another slow sip from his nearly empty cup, fingers curling around the cooling surface in search of the lingering warmth from the hot contents. A few hours on that road, and then he'd be there.

"Where are you headed?"

Cloud blinked, his attention drawn from the long stretch of winding highway back to the café owner who was refilling his mug. She was familiar though he didn't think he'd ever learned her name, but she was always friendly and curious. He'd seen her a few times as he'd stopped at this town before when he took this route, a gentle older woman who reminded him of his mother in the way she fussed over him and urged him toward larger helpings that he could never bring himself to say no to.

He suppressed a sigh at the question; small talk was the bane of his existence, and it was far too early for conversation as it was.

"The coastal road up toward the mountains," he answered, and a flicker of surprise moved over her features.

"Again?" she said, and he blinked at her. She gave a small laugh at his bemused expression, shrugging her shoulders. "Small town, hon," she said. "I notice when someone new comes by, and you pass through here often enough that I recognize you and what roads you take when you leave."

"Oh." Cloud shifted slightly on the bench as he took a small sip of his coffee, grimacing and carefully stirring in a little sugar and cream. "I didn't think anyone noticed." The words were tinged with a slight bit of sarcasm that wasn't meant for her but she didn't seem to pick up on it. Faint laughter though told him the one he'd meant it for did. No matter how well he thought he managed to sneak away, it seemed someone always noticed.

"Most probably don't," she admitted. "But there's not much noteworthy around here, and I like to keep track of my good customers." Her brow creased, and she spoke carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, any particular reason you take that road so often?"

He glanced at her sharply, and she held up her free hand to calm him. "I'm not trying to be nosy, dear. Just concerned is all. It's all wild country that way, more monsters than people if you know what I mean. You seem capable enough-" Her eyes flickered to the sword in the harness slung across his back. "-but if you get hurt there's no help around for miles."

That was true enough, though he wouldn't admit out loud to her that he preferred the monsters to most people. His mind flashed to the road a long winding path that led through the mountains. The lush green forests that flashed by, the rocky cliff sides where the sea could be seen, and of course, the flower fields. More flowers than he'd ever seen anywhere in his life, all vibrant colors and heady perfumes, some he knew and others that were a mystery. A beautiful, unspoiled place where he could believe anything was possible.

Cloud gave her a slight half smile. "I won't be alone," he assured her.

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Oh?" she said doubtfully.

A warm, floral scented breeze ruffled the spikes of his blond hair, and a genuine smile curved his lips. "Yeah. I'm meeting someone there."

Her bright eyes widened. "I didn't know anyone lived that way," she said in surprise.

"She's not always there," he said absently as he dug out his wallet, beginning to count out gil to pay for the meal. "But she's there when I am."

A puzzled look crossed over the woman's face as she tried to make sense of his words, accepting the gil he handed her and slipping it into her apron pocket. "I see," she said slowly, still studying him closely. "Well, I won't keep you then if there's a young lady waiting for you. You should bring her by someday, if you can." She patted his arm with her free hand. "Be careful out there, dear."

He murmured a quiet thank you, watching her head off to her other customers for a moment before his eyes wandered back to the road. The sun had risen higher, the warm buttery beams turning his path gold. Finishing the last of his coffee, he rose and headed towards his motorcycle. Slipping his sunglasses into position, he swung into the seat and pulled his sword out of the harness on his back, securing it into one of the compartments in the bike. The breeze picked up, blowing through the flowers in the garden boxes around the café and disengaged a few loose petals that swirled in the currents toward him. One of the petals brushed his cheek in a soft caress.

Ready?

"Ready," he murmured, kicking the engine to life.

See you there.

Cloud couldn't keep the grin from his face as he gripped the handlebars. "Race you."

Aerith's warm delighted laughter rang out in his ears, following along with him as he sped down the golden sun-drenched path to where she would be waiting for him.


End file.
